Teamwork - the Full Story
by Pegasus
Summary: Teamwork in its entirety


**DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters in the story belong to Squaresoft. No infringement intended, blah,blah,blah. Please, please, please do not reproduce this story in part or in whole anywhere without at least asking me first! Thank you... **

email me at: [Sarah.Watkins@onyx.net][1]

**TEAMWORK**

a Final Fantasy VIII fanfic by Pegasus

*So many people*.

The thought ran through Irvine's confused mind as he sat in the roof garden of Balamb Garden. He sat with his back against a wall, his knees drawn tightly into his chest, his long overcoat pulled around him for warmth and security.  He dropped his head so his chin rested on his knees and pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes to shut them out.

"Irvine?"

Quistis, thought the young sniper as he sighed and looked up.  Sure enough, Instructor Trepe stood before him, her face lined with worry and concern. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"You OK, Irvine?  You left the party so suddenly.everyone's worried about you."

"Sure, sure," the sniper said, the customary good-natured smile spreading across his face.  "I just needed a little air."  A good excuse and one which Quistis seemed to swallow without question. 

She looked out at the vista on which Irvine seemed so fixated and smiled happily.  "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she breathed.  "I love Balamb Garden - it's my home."

"Yeah," Irvine said, quietly.  "Home."

Something in the young man's voice made Quistis turn to look at him.  Was that...sentiment?  Surely not, not Irvine Kinneas.  He had to be one of the most undemonstrative, unreadable people she had ever encountered.  But now...now there was a different Irvine showing, one that had almost surfaced once or twice before and who now threatened to reveal himself entirely. Quistis admitted to herself that she rather liked that other Irvine, the one who seemed to be so desperately in need of warmth and understanding.

Irvine caught Quistis' look of concern and attempted to smooth out his concerns with a chuckle.  His feelings, however, had other plans.  He sighed.  Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be honest with someone for a change.  And Quistis was…well, Irvine had become rather fond of her. "You'll think this is kind of crazy."  He took off his hat and scratched at his head absently.  "I know what everyone thinks of me, Quistis.  I know they say 'Irvine Kinneas...loner, doesn't need anyone.'"  He sighed.  "But maybe sometimes I do.  Whenever I look at Squall and Rinoa."  Quistis opened her mouth to speak, but Irvine forestalled her.  "I know Selphie's fond of me," he said, "but…it's like…y'know.  She like…wants to be my sister or something.  It's not what I need.  Everybody's got someone, but me."  He turned again to stare out at the Garden.  "All these people...all need someone…and yet...and yet."

Quistis' heart went out to Irvine.  He looked so young and vulnerable sitting there, baring his soul to her.  She herself knew what it was to be different from the crowds of students at Garden.  Despite being only months older than some the students, her early rise to the position of Instructor had set her apart from her peers in a way that, had it not been for her involvement in the recent battle with the Sorceress, had threatened to remove her from their consciousness altogether.  She put out a tentative hand and touched Irvine's shoulder gently.

"It'll be OK, Irvine," she hazarded.

The sniper laughed, humourlessly, and put his hat back on.  He jumped to his feet and held out a hand to help Quistis up. "Let's go back inside," he said.

* * *

Inside Garden, Squall's Inauguration Party in honour of his new position as SeeD Commander was in full swing.  Couples swarmed across the dance floor like wasps around honey.  Irvine could feel himself cringe inside and tried his hardest to ignore the concerned looks his friends gave him.  He gave a nonchalant wave of his hand and smiled warmly at them all.

Squall, Selphie, Quistis and Zell had donned their SeeD finery, whilst he, Irvine, had favoured his more traditional relaxed look.  He tipped his hat back a little and squinted down at the dance floor, looking for Squall.  He was there...dancing with Rinoa, surprise surprise.  Boy, but had that guy had to have some work done on him before he and Rinoa had hit it off.  A job well done there, Irvine, he congratulated himself.  You can get other people together…but hey.  What about yourself?

Another pang of loneliness hit the young man and he patted Quistis on the arm and moved away to where the drinks were flowing like rivers.  He took a glass of champagne and sipped it with no real pleasure. A small group of SeeD girls soon found their way to his side and, as was expected of him, Irvine flirted shamelessly with them all.  His reputation as a ladies man had preceded him and he felt obliged to live up to expectations.  His heart wasn't in it, however, and he soon grew bored with his followers.  Excusing himself politely - he headed swiftly towards the doors, intending to head to the room that he shared with Zell.

In making that decision, Irvine changed the course of his life forever.

They collided with one another: him on the way out, her on the way in.  She dropped the drink she was carrying and Irvine, muttering a half-hearted apology, stooped to pick the pieces of her glass up off the floor.  If he had just left then, he would say for months afterwards…well, then he might have been saved a lot of heartache.  But he turned to apologise to the young woman whose evening dress he had ruined.

Eyes like emeralds bored into him - a fatal weapon inflicting more damage than the most powerful spell he had encountered.  The young girl before him was truly the most beautiful thing Irvine had ever seen - and there were parts of her which he would like to have laid more than eyes on.  Irvine opened his mouth to say something, only to discover he had lost the power of speech.

"Well, thanks a bunch, cowboy," the girl said.  Her voice was rich and mellifluous, throaty and sensual.

"I'm.uh.sorry..?"  Irvine managed.

The girl smiled sarcastically at him.  To Irvine, it was as if the sun had come out from behind a cloud and he felt a sudden urge to declare her happiness his one goal in life.  She laughed.  "Oh, yeah, sure you're sorry, Stud, it's not your evening that's been cocked up is it?"  She ran a hand through her closely-cropped red hair and sighed theatrically.  "I guess I'll have to go and change now.  Damn!  The first ball where I could choose not to wear the SeeD dress uniform and THIS happens!" Without another word, she turned on her heel and was gone before Irvine could so much as find out her name.

* * *

"My head hurts," complained Zell as he and Selphie sat in the cafeteria at breakfast the following day.

"I'm not surprised," was the reply.  "Do you actually have any idea just how alcohol you actually put into yourself last night?"  She smiled, infectiously.  Zell had been the life and soul of the party last night. Always exuberant and flighty, the addition of alcohol had simply stripped away what little remained of his inhibitions and he had - literally - swept Selphie off her feet.  She doubted, however, that he would remember this morning some of the things he had said. Selphie sighed to herself and returned her attentions to her breakfast. 

Her eyes lit up as she saw Irvine enter.  Her delight turned to surprise at his haggard appearance: the sniper looked as though he had not slept at all that night.  He was even without his hat - and THAT was unheard of. Standing up, she waved madly to attract his attention.

"Hey, Selphie."  Irvine swiftly crossed the room and sat down by his friends.

"'Sup, Irvy?"  Selphie planted a kiss on the sharpshooter's cheek.  "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks," replied Irvine, ruefully.  "Like I needed reminding."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," said Zell, "but could you do it a little more quietly, please?"

Irvine glared at Zell and pulled Selphie to her feet.  He dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the hall.  "Selphie - you've gotta help me. Something terrible has happened."

"What? What is it?"  Selphie's fun-filled face became serious.  "Is it another attack?  Are you sick?"

Irvine glanced around, checking the hall for anyone who might be listening. "I've fallen in love."

"Oh, Irvine!"  Selphie cried, jumping up and down clapping her hands. "That's wonderful!  Who with?"

"Shhh!"  Irvine looked as though he wished the ground would open up and swallow him, which was, in fact, the case.  "I don't know.  That's the problem. She was at the dance last night...and I haven't seen her since."  He sighed heavily.  "Maybe my mind just created her."

"Well, silly, what did she look like?"

Irvine leaned back against the wall and smiled.  "She was tall…maybe 5'8", 5'9"…slender…eyes the colour of emeralds, hair like burnished copper…oh, Selphie…she was beautiful…and that voice…oh, man…I never thought this would happen to me.  Never."

Selphie's face had grown darker as Irvine relayed the description of his lady love and she put a hand out to stop him.  "I think I know who it is you 're on about, Irvy.and if I were you, I'd forget it.  Jani has…shall we say…something of a 'reputation' here at Balamb.  I heard about her as soon as I got here.  She does everything alone, never in a group and she doesn't really have any friends."  Selphie's voice tailed off as she looked at Irvine.  She may as well be speaking to the wall for all the good it was doing.  The word 'Jani' was on his lips, along with a faint smile.

It occurred to Selphie that Jani and Irvine would appear to have a lot in common and she sighed heavily.

"I'll find out what I can, Irvine," she promised.

"Selphie."  Irvine blushed slightly.  "Don't let anyone else know 'bout this, 'k?"

She promised and watched him walk down the hall, with a sinking feeling of potential doom.

* * *

"Student Salora!"

Jani jumped to attention as the Instructor shouted out her name.  "Sir!"

"You will be Squad Leader for tomorrow's exercise and.Salora.try not to kill one of your own team this time, OK?"

"Yes, Sir."  Jani grinned.  The Instructor was referring to the last simulation where she had gone off at some mad tangent and left the rest of the team behind whilst she scouted on ahead.  She had accidentally 'killed' one of her team in crossfire whilst shooting at the enemy.  This was the first time since that mishap that her Instructor had given her any kind of responsibility and she wondered why now.

Her attention was taken away again as the bell sounded for break.  She gathered her books and followed a group of her classmates out of the room. They were giggling amongst themselves and Jani idly eavesdropped on their conversation.  Not a giggler herself, she often wondered what it was that led others of her sex to huddle together in groups and whisper furiously to one another.  They were talking about some guy who had been at the ball last night - some guy from Galbadia.  Jani closed her ears.  She was not interested in some cheap thrills gleaned from mooning over some freeloading import.

She turned away from them as they headed for the front gate and began to stroll towards the library.  She liked the library - it was the one place in Garden where she could lose herself in another world without being pulled up for it.

Born 17 years earlier in a tiny village outside Balamb Town, Jani had grown up fatherless and with a mother barely able to support them both.  As soon as she had been able, she had sat at the steps of Garden and refused to move until they accepted her into the academy.  Full of trepidation, she had been brought to see Cid Kramer, who had seen in the wilful, stubborn girl the potential for a great SeeD.  He had accepted her into Garden on the basis of that one meeting and, once again, his uncanny judge of character had proved correct.

Naturally gifted as a fighter, Jani's one difficulty had always been working in conjunction with others.  She wanted to be part of the team, to be accepted, but found it next to impossible.  Her patience nearly always ran out as they discussed plans and strategies.Jani just wanted to be where the action was all the time and was in no way a tactician.

She had taken the SeeD exam twice now and failed on both occasions due to her erratic behaviour.  Subsequent long (and tedious) conversations and scoldings had followed both exams with Cid and her Instructors and had almost led her to lose faith in her abilities.almost.

She sat now in the library, lost in a book and was only half aware of the penetrating scrutiny that seemed to burn into the back of her neck. "What?"  She looked up, exasperated at the woman - no, the girl - who was staring at her.  "What do you want?"  Vaguely familiar…one of Squall's friends.  Selphie Tilmitt.  The information filtered quickly into Jani's head and she brushed her hair back out of her eyes.  "Sorry, Ms Tilmitt, I was miles away.  I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh forget it," Selphie said, with a nonchalant wave of her hand.  "I was just thinking…I don't remember seeing you at the dance last night."

"Some klutz dressed like a cowboy spilled my drink over my dress," she smiled.  "I went upstairs to get changed and then couldn't be bothered to come back down.  Got tests coming up…you know how it is."

"Sure, sure."  Selphie narrowed her eyes barely noticeably, then smiled her bright sunny smile again.  "OK, sorry to have bothered you.  Bye now!" With a wave and a bounce, she was gone.  Jani shook her head and lost herself once again in the book.

Selphie stormed down the hall, a look of determination on her face.  She had to stop Irvine getting involved with that…that...bitch!  There was something about Jani Salora that made her fume and she didn't know what it was.  Selphie rarely felt strongly about anything…but this time…well, she was determined that Irvine not be hurt by that...COW!

As she headed for his room, she forced herself to calm down.  Irvine had declared himself to be 'in love' with Jani, and Selphie didn't want to shred his dream straight away.  She had to find some way of letting him down gently. She knocked softly on his door and heard him call out a greeting.  She entered the room and smiled at him.  He lay on his bed, his hands under his head, his ponytail loose and his hair framing his face.  A dreamy, faraway look was on his face and, for the merest second, Selphie had an almost uncontrollable urge to grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him. It seemed so unlike Irvine to be sighing over some girl, when usually it was the other way around.

"Irvine…" She sat down on the bed next to him. "Irvine, you ought to forget about her, you know? Believe me, she's not a nice person at all. And you deserve someone nice." There. She'd said it as plainly as possible. If he didn't understand that, well…she'd…well…whatever.

Irvine turned his handsome face towards her and she saw the look of total rejection and hurt showing behind the mask of his confidence. Like Quistis before her, Selphie's heart went out to the sniper and she longed to hold him close and reassure him. But her heart belonged to another…if only she could get him to realise it. She leaned over and hugged him briefly. "You're my friend, Irvine," she said, softly. "I don't want you to get hurt over this girl."

He let himself be comforted by Selphie for a brief moment, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Irvine Kinneas, please report to Headmaster Cid's office right away!" The announcement boomed through the speakers and Irvine sighed, grabbing his hat and coat and hurriedly pulling his wild hair back into its comfortable ponytail. "We'll talk later, Selphie," he said and strode off down the corridor leaving Selphie watching after him, her heart heavy.

* * *

"Ah, Irvine." Cid welcomed him into his office with a beaming smile. "I trust you are settling in well here at Balamb?"

"Uh…yeah." Irvine scratched his nose. "It's OK, y'know?"

"Excellent, excellent," beamed the headmaster. "I have a job for you. You are no doubt aware of our new simulation equipment?"

Irvine nodded slowly. It had been the subject of many conversations throughout the Garden over the past few days. The Simulator was a prototype which was aimed at reducing physical risk to candidates whilst still providing them with scenarios close enough to the real thing to make them sweat a little. The basic idea was that all assignments could be monitored and monsters 'switched off' if they started getting a little too enthusiastic. For the more advance SeeD's, there were programmes that overrode those safety protocols, however.

Cid continued. "There's a simulation coming up and I need your help with a student. She's a little…shall we say…feisty. I think you are just perfect to help bring out the best in her."

"Sure," Irvine smiled his charming, crooked smile. Maybe such a task would take his mind off his breaking heart.

"Her name is Jani. Jani Salora. Irvine, are you alright?" Cid pushed his glasses a little further up his nose and peered at the boy. He had gone ashen at the mention of Jani's name. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"Oh…er…no, no." Irvine managed a grin. "I'm…uh…just a little delicate from last night, that's all." If only you knew exactly HOW delicate, he added, mentally.

"Good, good, that's alright then." Cid's glasses began to slide down his nose again as he fixed Irvine with a stern look. "Student Salora does not enjoy being part of a team. I think you are well qualified to help her learn, having been a little reluctant to help Squall and his friends when you first met up. She believes that tomorrow's simulation is going to put her in charge of a team. However, the 'team' is going to consist of herself and one other. You."

Irvine couldn't repress a shudder - of delight? He wasn't entirely sure.

Cid continued. "I know you technically outrank her, but she will be in charge for the simulation – and you will defer to her judgment. Your task is to gently guide her into understanding what teamwork is all about. More importantly, after the simulation, you will be asked to grade Student Salora on her abilities." Cid rose from his desk and paced the room as was his custom. Irvine wished he wouldn't, it unnerved him so.

"You will be supplied with two GF's and a number of basic spells. Student Salora may choose a GF of her own. Other than that, she is without spells of any kind. " Irvine watched the headmaster as he paced. Back…forth…back…forth…it was almost hypnotic. He said a few more words that Irvine's brain filtered and compartmentalized in what he liked to think of as his 'utter gibberish' brain file. "Is that clear?"

"Uh huh." …Whatever… Hell, he was getting like Squall.

"Excellent." Cid stood up and clapped Irvine on the arm. "You're a good lad, Kinneas. I foresee a great future for you here at Balamb Garden."

Irvine managed a smile in return as he got to his feet and left the Headmaster's office. Jani Salora. As Irvine walked in something of a daze down the corridor, his mind wandered. What a beautiful name, his innermost self sighed. What about Selphie's advice? Irvine tried to ignore his more practical and realistic persona and focused on the memory of those eyes… It was hopeless, he admitted to himself. Fate had obviously chosen to throw he and Jani together and he decided confidently that he would do his best to charm her into liking him. In the midst of his daydreaming, he remembered his promise to chat with Selphie and headed towards her quarters, where he found her sitting at her desk, writing.

She blushed slightly when he came in and slid the paper she was writing on under a book. But not before he saw the words 'Dear Zell'. "What did Headmaster Cid want?" she asked, nonchanlantly.

"Oh…I…I'm taking part in a simulation tomorrow," he said, sitting in a corner chair, his long legs sprawling over the arms. Selphie smiled. He had obviously brightened up since earlier: maybe the things she'd said to him had taken root in that stubborn head of his. "That's great," she said, carefully. "I've been dying for a chance to get into a simulation, but it's not seemed to come up. What's the mission?"

"I have to assess a SeeD candidate on her abilities," he replied, a cocky grin spreading slowly across his face. "And when I tell you who that candidate is…well…wow, Selphie! It's Jani! You see? Fate…destiny…it's all in collusion to help me get this girl." Irvine slipped back into a little world of his own and therefore didn't see the look of anger that crossed Selphie's good-natured face.

"Do you think all girls are there for you to win over or something, Irvine?" The tone was polite, but, if Irvine had been half sensible, also very dangerous. "I mean, not half an hour ago I was explaining about Jani and how she'll probably break your heart. And here you are, full of assurance and arrogance about your ability to 'get' her."

Irvine picked up on Selphie's tone and looked across to her. He grinned. "Hey, if I switch on the ol' charm…it's never failed me before!" Selphie was suddenly filled with fury against Irvine and, surprisingly, with pity for Jani. She glared silently at her friend, seeing him in a very different light. Maybe it was something to do with her own situation…maybe Zell just saw her as some sort of prize to be won…and the whole concept made her feel… 

She turned away from Irvine briefly so he wouldn't see the large luminous tears standing in her eyes. "Go away, Irvine," she said, softly. "I've got stuff to do." Irvine was perplexed. What had he done? Why was she cross with him? He got to his feet and approached her. He lay a hand on her arm, but she snatched it back. "Get out, Irvine," she said, her voice low. "Go and wow your precious Jani Salora. But don't you dare come sobbing to me if it all goes wrong." She turned her back on him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Selphie, I…" Irvine began, but realized the futility of talking to her in this mood. "I'll see ya later," he finished, somewhat lamely.

* * *

Time passed, as time has a habit of doing, and the next morning came around more swiftly than Irvine had dared hope. He had spent the whole evening and a large part of the night working on how to best utilize this situation to his advantage. He now stood in the simulation suite, his back to the wall, one foot on the ground, the other against the wall, whistling softly to himself as he waited patiently for his angel to arrive. 

The door to the suite swished open and two figures entered. One was Instructor Gamrie, the other…ah…a vision to behold. Irvine could almost feel the hearts that leaped into his eyes as he gazed again on the beautiful girl. Instructor Gamrie stepped up to Irvine. 

"Irvine Kinneas, Jani Salora," he introduced. "Jani – Irvine is going to be your support for this simulation, but you are in control." He stood back so Jani could step forward and take Irvine's hand.

Irvine took hold of Jani's slender, shapely hand and raised it to his lips. "The pleasure," he murmured, "is entirely mine." He drank in her subtle perfume.

Jani's deep green eyes turned on Irvine and she sucked her breath in sharply. "Oh no, not you…" she turned to her Instructor in agitation. "You can't seriously expect me to go into a simulation with…with this clumsy fool?" 

Irvine felt, for the briefest second, as though Jani had pulled his heart out through his ribs and had stamped up and down on it. He had not expected this kind of reaction and he stared at her, his heart sinking. The old hand-kissing trick had never failed him before and now he felt crushed. This was not, he realized wistfully, going to be easy. 

"Student Salora, Headmaster Cid specifically requested Mr Kinneas accompany you into this simulation. If you want to go against his wishes, then you will not stand any chance of passing this exam. Do you understand?"

She scowled. "Yeah, I understand." She turned again to Irvine and forced a half-hearted smile out. "Guess we're stuck together for the duration, Stud. Don't screw this up for me, OK?"

Irvine's mouth dropped open a little. In all his dealings with women – and there had been many – he had never felt so squashed. Jani smirked at him. "And close your mouth…you'll catch bugs." He clamped his mouth shut and glowered at her back as she turned to her Instructor to receive his final briefing. All of Selphie's warnings and words came back to him in a flood of remembrance and it slowly began to dawn on him that she might have been right after all. Well, he thought bitterly, screw the bitch. If she wanted to be cold and aloof, he could do the same. He pulled his hat further down onto his head and leaned back against the wall again, staring into the middle distance.

"Stud. Hey, Stud!" Jani nudged him in the ribs, breaking his melancholy. "What GF's you gonna take in?"

"I have Shiva and Leviathan" he replied in an emotionless tone. "I also have some Cure, Thunder and Fire spells – oh, and I picked up one or two Drains as well."

"Drain. Hah. About as much use as a chocolate kettle. Still, what did I expect. Never mind. I've got Quezactol but no spells. I'm gonna have to use you like a spellbook until we get some draws in, OK?"

Irvine was silently impressed despite his personal feelings. Her tone and manner was light, but there was an underlying professionalism and authority to her that made the sniper wonder why it had taken her so long to pass the exam. "Sure," he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Boss."

"Boss. I like that." Jani treated Irvine to a smile - this time one with genuine humour behind it. She patted him on the shoulder. "Just remember that, and we'll get along just fine, huh?" 

"Whatever you say," he repeated, treating her to a grin of his own. "Whatever you say."

They walked into the interior of the SimSuite together.

* * *

The Instructor in charge of the simulation computer tapped away at the keyboard, inputting the requirements for the training mission. Location: Trabia. Time of day:Dusk. Temperature: Incredibly cold and highly unpleasant. He was about to press the load button when a hand grabbed his. 

"There's one more instruction," came the voice. 

As the Instructor hit the 'Load' key, a screen flashed up warning of the potential dangers of removing the safety protocols, do you accept this, yes or no? (OOC: sorry, couldn't help it, it was nearly a Blue Screen of Death) 

"Yes," said the Instructor. "Accepted." 

* * * 

"Hell, what kind of place is THIS!??" Jani wrapped her arms around her slender frame, shivering. 

"The snowfields around Trabia," Irvine replied, his voice raised to compete with the rising and howling blizzard that threatened to obscure vision beyond a certain distance. He holstered his gun and checked himself mentally, cursing loudly at his decision to bring Shiva and not Ifrit. Fat lot of use the Ice Queen was going to be here... 

The Ice Queen. Kind of suited Jani, he thought, wryly looking across at her. Her bright red hair made her stand out in the landscape like a blood stain. "OK...Boss," he said, his arms held out. "What do you suggest we do? What exactly was your mission briefing?" 

Jani frowned. "I didn't really have a mission," she said, also surveying the horizon. "nstructor Gamrie just said that things would become clear as we went along. Damn! It's so COLD!" She rubbed her arms trying to keep some warmth in. After a few moments of looking around, she turned to him and frowned. "We need to get moving," she said. "If we just stand still, we'll end up like two snowmen. C'mon, Stud, let's get shifting." 

So saying, she turned and began to stride into the blizzard. Sighing, Irvine pulled his hat down around his ears and his collar up and trudged through the snow after her. 

They hadn't gone that far when Jani suddenly grabbed Irvine by the arm. A thrill ran through the young sniper, but was soon replaced with a more clinical, sensible attitude as she hissed at him to get down. Dropping belly-first into the snow, she glanced up at Irvine and made frantic gestures for him to lay down. "Over there," she whispered, pointing into the snow. Irvine squinted against the flakes that drifted into his face. 

"I don't see anything" he began, his hand on his rifle. Jani likewise had one hand on the chain whip that was her favoured weapon. "There's definitely something over there." She got to her knees and squinted a little more. "No...maybe my imagination's running riot." She stood up and put a hand out to help Irvine up. He accepted her help and got to his feet, brushing the snow off himself. "Night's coming," he volunteered. "Maybe we ought to find some kind of shelter..." 

He stopped speaking when Jani turned and glared at him. "I was going to suggest that, Stud," she growled. "Don't tell me what to do, OK?" 

"OK, geeze!" He raised his hands in mock surrender. He tried a smile, but her hard green eyes seemed to bore into him. Suddenly irritated, he snapped at her. "Just drop the Bitch Act, OK? I'm sorry about your stupid dress. I'm sorry that we've been assigned to work together and I'm sorry for existing. But we've got to work together here." 

His handsome face was animated with his anger and she had to turn away from him, hoping that he wouldn't catch the sudden chink that had opened up in her seeming impenetrable armour. "Just remember," she said, in a low voice, "who's in charge here, Irvine." Irvine was so annoyed he didn't even notice her using his name. "What's with this whole 'I have to be one better than you' attitude anyway?" he pursued, reluctant to let it go. "Why can't you just chill out a little?" 

Jani snickered. She couldn't help it. She turned round, her expression one of good natured humour. "Irvine," she said, seriously. "It's so bloody cold I couldn't chill out any more if I tried." 

Irvine's anger melted away at her remark and he smiled broadly. "Let's call a truce, huh?" He held his hand out and, after a moment's hesitation, she clasped his hand in her own. 

"Sure, Stud. Why not?" 

* * * 

"How are they?" Headmaster Cid's face was flushed and lined with mild panic. "Any attacks yet" 

"No attacks," the Instructor replied. "But..." A faint twitch quirked his otherwise serious face into a smile. "They are at least being civil to one another now." 

"A good start," said the Headmaster, looking at the monitors with deep concern furrowing his brow. "That's more than I expected, anyway." He was silent for a while. "Induce the first attack," he said. "Their guard is down, they'll not be expecting it. I want to see how they handle it." The Instructor nodded, making a few entries into the system. 

"I hope this doesn't backfire," murmured Cid, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "If my faith is misplaced...I'm going to have a lot of people to answer to." 

Nodding in silent agreement, the Instructor loaded the monster programme into the simulator. He hesitated. "It's not too late to put the safety back in, Sir." 

"No." Cid was emphatic. "They have to learn about real danger. Well - Jani does. Irvine...well, he has his own lessons to learn. I just pray that I've made the right decision." He fell silent as the program was loaded up and the Snow Lion phazed into existence on the Bika snowfield. It snorted a few times, then caught sight of Jani's mop of red hair and galloped across the plains towards the two young people. 

* * * 

Irvine took the first hit. The Snow Lion charged into the sniper, knocking him to the ground. 

"Shit!" Jani pulled her whip out. "Get up, cowboy - are you OK?" She psyched herself up for the battle to come and concentrated hard on her lessons. Snow Lion. All spells were damned ice spells. What the HELL good was that going to do her? 

Whilst Irvine scrambled to his feet and began summoning his composure to cast a spell, she lunged at the creature with her chain whip. The Snow Lion's enraged scream satisfied her somehow - a direct hit. She fell back and watched Irvine's concentration as he cast the first Fire spell on the monster. He looked...positively ravishing when he was in the euphoria of spellcasting, she couldn't help thinking. Why hadn't she noticed up until now just how handsome he was...she stopped her train of thought as the Snow Lion pounced and sank its teeth into her leg. 

Blood spattered onto the snow. Wait...something was wrong...she didn't have time to work out just what...

"Irvine!" she screamed at her partner. "Irvine! Hammer it with Fire spells!" 

"Don't be stupid, Jani," Irvine panted as he aimed at the Snow Lion and let off a shot that grazed it lightly across its back. "I only have five left - and if we're out here in the icefields, we're gonna have to use them sparingly." 

"Do it!" she yelled, once again going in for the attack. Her injured leg, however, lessened her balance and her whip just caught the Snow Lion, which snorted and turned on her, saliva mingled with Jani's blood dripping from its teeth. 

Irvine fired again at the creature, a direct hit that sent it staggering back. Concentrating all his effort, he Scanned the creature. Having been taken by surprise like that, their physical attacks were next to useless. The monster seemed to sense Jani's weakness and hurled itself on her again, clawing at her. "Do you need Curing, Jani?" Irvine yelled above the ever-rising winds. 

"Just kill the damn thing, Irvine," she cried as she scrambled once more to her feet. "Use the Fire spells!"

Reluctantly, Irvine drew himself in to cast a second Fire spell on the Snow Lion, which glared balefully at him. Flames engulfed it and it immediately fell to the ground, no longer able to fight back. Jani cracked the whip and the Snow Lion was no more. She slumped to her knees in agony. 

The pain was excrutiating. Wasn't this meant to be a simulation? Hell, the pain felt real enough. She got to her feet and wavered slightly. Irvine moved swiftly across to her. 

"It's OK - it's over. Are you alright?" 

She turned on him instantly. 

"Damn you, you fool! We could have nailed that bastard within seconds, but no, you had to be all sensible and practical and disobey my instructions, didn't you?" Her face was a rather peculiar shade of grey and Irvine was almost able to ignore her anger through his concern. He laid a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Jani - we have to think ahead. I only have four Fire spells left and unless we happen on a Draw Point, that's all we're gonna have. Just listen to me here. Trust me." 

"Trust you? You? God forbid, if you're supposed to be my support, I don't know why Headmaster Cid didn't just shoot me in my sleep!" She was furious, but her injuries began to weaken her attacks and she sat down heavily in the snow. 

Irvine squatted down by her side in concern. "Let me look..." He saw the gaping wound in her leg and frowned. Nasty. He'd have to do something fast before she lost too much blood. "I'll cast Cure, OK Jani?" 

For the first time since that morning, the girl didn't protest at Irvine giving the instructions. She nodded. She hung her head, not wanting Irvine to see the tears of pain that were welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill down her face. 

"Hey, come on." Irvine put his hand out and, taking Jani's chin gently, turned her to look up at him. "It's going to be all right. Trust me, huh?" 

She pulled her face back, but smiled gently. "OK, Irvine, just cast this spell." He took her hand, more for her comfort than from any necessity and drew his concentration together. Jani closed her eyes and felt the tears, warm and salty slide down her cold cheeks. She was furious with herself. Why, she wondered, did she always have to take it out on others? Irvine had only been trying to help - and he was right about the Fire spells. Unconsciously, she clutched his hand more tightly. 

Irvine whispered the first words of the Cure spell, his gaze intent on Jani. Her eyes were closed and the perpetual scowl had melted away. She was extraordinarily beautiful, he thought. He saw the tear on her cheek and, a little tentatively, reached out and wiped it away. Her cheeks, pale and ashen suffused with a flush and her full lips parted a little. 

That was when the Mesmerize struck. Asked afterwards what he remembered, Irvine was to say that he remembered very little. The Mesmerize charged towards him, breaking his concentration and the Cure spell dissipated into thin air. As it snorted, steam flaring from its nostrils, it turned its malevolent gaze on Jani, drawn by the smell of her blood. Irvine's automatic reaction was to cast his one and only Protect spell on her, which he did, before he realised the foolishness of that action. 

"Jani!" He cried to his charge as she, believing the spell he had cast on her was Cure got to her feet and stood before the monster. Irvine cursed. Shielded by the Protect, he couldn't heal her and...if the Mesmerize got one good strike in...Irvine shuddered to think of it and leaped in front of her, his revolver held levelled at the monster. 

"It's OK, Irvine," said Jani. "I'm OK - you healed me...and don't forget the safety protocols..." Her voice tailed off as realisation struck. The safety protocols were also supposed to make it impossible to receive the kind of injury she had got on her leg. This thought, however, was an error and distracted her concentration, enabling the Mesmerize enough time to level its head and charge at her. 

"Jani," Irvine felt his heart pounding in his chest painfully as she slumped to the ground, the blood from her wounds being absorbed into the snow. In fury, he fired round after round off at the Mesmerize. The blizzard was getting steadily worse and in desperation he cast three Fire spells which missed. One left. The creature lowered its head and charged at him, causing him to stumble over, winded. Scrambling quickly to his feet he roared in anger and cast his final Fire spell. 

Like the Snow Lion before it, the Mesmerize screamed in fury as flames engulfed it and it was gone. Irvine, exhausted, fell to his knees trying to get his breath back. Then he remembered. 

"Oh, no, Jani..."

Oblivious to the snow that threatened to smother him, seemed to clutch at his lungs and shorten his breath, Irvine scrambled across to where Jani lay, face down in the snow. The wound in her leg seemed as nothing compared to the gaping wound the Mesmerize had opened up in her side. Gently, gently, Irvine told himself as he rolled her over. He shrugged out of his long coat and covered her up. Feeling for a pulse, he closed his eyes momentarily in silent relief. She was still alive - barely - but that was a good start.

"Jani...Jani, can you hear me?" He stroked her cheek gently. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps. Her green eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him, unfocusing. She coughed and Irvine wrapped his arms around her. "Jani, it's OK," he said, trying to convince himself as well as her. What had gone wrong with the simulation? He began to mutter the Cure spell, but stopped when she clutched at him.

"Save...them...for yourself," she said, softly. "You can't do anything for me now, Irvine - except to just get out of this simulation alive. Please. Do that for me."

Irvine shook his head. "Jani, I..."

"Still bucking authority?" She smiled. Her injury was, she was aware, pretty serious, so she had switched off the façade. Jani Salora lay in the snow, cradled in Irvine's arms the same girl she had always been deep down before...

"Irvine..." She took a few breaths to counter the spasms of pain that wracked through her. "Irvine, I am so sorry for how I've treated you."

"Ssh, Jani," Irvine stroked the hair out of her face. "It's going to be alright. I've told you - just trust me."

She laughed weakly. "Resurrecting the dead now, Stud?" She looked up at him, her face earnest. "I'm dying, Irvine. That's OK. I can handle that. What I can't bear the thought of is dying without setting the record straight, so let me speak, OK?"

"At least let's get into the shelter of that overhang," he replied, picking her up gently and carrying her to the spot beneath the cliffs where they were marginally protected from the blizzard. He took his coat off her and spread it out on the ground, laying her down on top of it. Damn this simulation, why didn't it stop? Something terrible must have happened. He got to his feet and whirled around.

"Instructor!" He yelled up at the sky. "I don't know if you can hear me, but Jani's hurt - pretty bad...you gotta stop this now!"

* * *

The Instructor's finger hovered over the 'Abort'. 

"Wait. Her lifesigns?" Cid stood over the Instructor, looking at the many instruments in bewilderment.

"She's badly hurt, sir, but she has time."

"Then let the simulation run its course." Cid wiped the sweat from his brow. "And have the infirmary on standby."

The Instructor nodded and took his hand away.

* * *

"Irvine."

Jani's weak voice called Irvine back to the matter in hand and he knelt down beside her. She reached up and stroked his cheek gently. "You remind me...of someone I once knew," she began. "Someone who...broke my heart. He was from Galbadia...like you are. He trained at Balamb and then joined up with the Galbadian forces." 

Irvine shook his head. "You don't have to tell me this, Jani, just rest."

"Stop it!" A touch of the former harshness was there. "You have to let me get this off my chest. Who's dying here?"

Irvine fell silent and let the girl continue. He felt almost uncomfortable seeing this vulnerable side of her...uncomfortable in the same way that he felt whenever he let his own guard down. 

"He...died...injured in a fight. Two days earlier he had asked me to marry him. I was sixteen years old. I adored the ground he walked on." Tears once again began to trickle down her face. "And then...in the blink of an eye...he was gone."

Irvine pulled the coat a little more tightly around her and felt her head. Despite the cold, her face was burning. She coughed a little and accepted his ministrations without a word. "That night at the ball...when we...met...I felt something wake up in me. Something I thought had died along with him. That's why I couldn't come back downstairs...I was afraid...afraid, Irvine." The tears came faster now, and she began to sob. "I couldn't let anyone else in...I couldn't do it..."

Irvine's heart was breaking. He knew how she felt. He too had been hurt badly...everyone he had ever loved, ever given his all to...they had gone. "Jani..." For the first time in his life, Irvine made a realisation. Women were people too. They weren't just sport. Jani Salora had given Irvine back his sense of reality and now he was going to lose her. "Jani, you're not going to die," he said, tears coming into his own eyes. "I'm not going to let you. When ARE you going to trust me?"

"I should have trusted you before," she said, her voice thick with her tears. "I was too proud, too desperate to prove myself capable...now that I know I have to accept people's guidance...it's too late. Oh, Irvine, it hurts..." She was silent for a while, her eyes closed, her breathing less ragged, but still shallow. He watched her breath, lost for words, stuck for ideas, desperate to help but helpless. He clenched his fists in rage. This was so wrong! It should be him dying, not her...

She opened her eyes again and smiled up at him. "I think I love you, Irvine Kinneas. But don't tell anyone."

A spasm rocked through her body and her back arched as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Irvine grabbed at her, holding her close to his own body, moaning as he rocked her back and forth. "Jani, no, you can't leave me now...I order you to be OK! Do you hear me?" Tears ran down his face as he buried his face in her hair. "You can't do this, Salora. We're gonna be good together, can't you see that? Don't leave me..."

Slowly, he began to realise the futility of his situation. 

"If you have to die, Jani," he said softly, "then you won't do it alone, I swear."

He pulled her again into his arms, rocking gently and whispering softly to her as the cold reached out its icy fingers and pulled him into a dreamless white embrace.

* * *

"Irvine?"

The voice slowly filtered into Irvine's consciousness and he rolled away. "Go 'way, tired..."

"Irvine, wake up." The voice was full of authority and...vaguely familiar.

"No point. Nothing to live for...leave me 'lone."

"Irvine Kinneas, will you stop fooling and look at me?"

Selphie. Goddamn it to hell, the woman had followed him into the afterlife to bug him some more.

He opened one eye tentatively. Sure enough, there she was. Standing up, but with her head at right angles to her body bending over to stare at him. "Irvine!" There was pleasure in her voice.

He sat up instantly. "Where's Jani?"

"Ssh. She's OK. The Instructor shut down the simulation and got you both removed here to the Infirmary. She's been treated and she's going to be just fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," he replied, honestly. "Selphie, what the hell happened in there?"

"I believe I can answer that question, Mr Kinneas."

Cid strode into the room. Selphie made a tactful withdrawal after planting a kiss firmly on Irvine's cheek. She treated the headmaster to a baleful glare as she left, and Cid shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. She left the Infirmary and Irvine put a hand to his head. "What's happening, Headmaster?"

He took a seat next to the young sniper. He took a deep breath, then said, "We switched the protection off in the simulation suite."

"What???" Irvine stared at the Headmaster with incredulity rife on his face. "You did WHAT?? Jani nearly *died* in there!"

"I know. It was a risk I was prepared to take." Seeing the anger on Irvine's face, Cid held up a hand to stop him interrupting. "I was prepared to take it because I had faith in both of you." He got up and resumed his customary pacing. "Jani had to learn about taking advice and realising that she can't afford to be so cocky in true life situations. And you...what did you learn out there?"

Irvine was silent for a time. "I...learned a lot about myself," he finally said, slowly, uncertainly. "I always thought life was something frivolous...something to enjoy. But after I thought I'd lost Jani...I realised that I have to make the most of the time we get. Maybe I might start taking things a little more seriously."

Cid nodded. "I'm sorry, Irvine. More sorry than perhaps you will ever know. But my faith in you both was justified." He stood up and put a hand out to help Irvine to his feet. "And now, I imagine, there's someone you'd like to see."

"Sir..."

"Yes, Irvine?"

"Student Salora behaved in a true SeeD manner. In the end she was prepared to die so that I could live. I recommend she..."

"She passed, Irvine, she passed."

* * *

EPILOGUE 

Hell, if I'd just kept walking out of that darned ballroom that night…but life is full of what if's, isn't it? 

I guess that these things happen for a reason. Jani and I recovered pretty quickly and her injuries were not serious, for which, I'm glad to say, I was grateful. If she'd been left scarred, she'd never have let me forget it. As it is, even now she will jokingly refer to the incident when she had to nearly die to get me do something sensible. 

We're more than fighting partners, we're soul mates. I love Jani more than I ever thought it possible to love anyone or anything. That epiphany I had when we were in that damn snow…has simply hardened into something too fantastic for words.

She put me in touch with a part of myself that I hadn't known existed - the part that was prepared to give up everything for the chance to see her smile again, the chance to be part of her life. In the simplest terms - I would die for her. And Cid knew that - but he had to make me understand it.

Quistis was pleased for me – 'you've found what you've been looking for then' was all she would say. Zell, Squall and Rinoa…well, they just smiled and said 'at last'. 

But it was Selphie who put it the most succinctly. After we'd made up following that stupid conversation, she looked at Jani and I and smiled. "You're home," she said. 

And she's right. Here, in Jani's arms…I have found all the security and love I will ever need. Teamwork…well, it worked for me. 

   [1]: mailto:Sarah.Watkins@onyx.net



End file.
